


Tsukishima Household: Verbs 101

by balladofasadcafe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Parents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tsukishima's pov, mentions of IwaOi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balladofasadcafe/pseuds/balladofasadcafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki is an overprotective dad and Tobio-kun comes to play!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many beautiful TsukkiYama fics around and I wanted so bad to contribute the tsukkiyamafest but I'm utterly and totally bad at writing when it comes to write certain things on certain days ('cos i have very limited imagination! (;*△*;) ). But there was one prompt on family AU and I had very cheesy idea, so I wrote that and posted right away! Thanks for spending your time and reading it! Hope you'll like it.
> 
> I also thank my precious beta katBelle.

"Tsukki! Can you please at least pretend you are checking on kids?" Tadashi shouted peeking from kitchen door. Tsukki let out a "Hmppf" without raising his head from the very first page of _Dinosaurs and Where to find them_  and with the corner of his eyes checked the kids who were now making lethal voices while crushing their plush toys.

Seriously this beautiful Saturday afternoon should not be like this - not on the exact day of his long awaited delivery of this sacred book. The best possible alternative would be the kids sleeping quietly while he was resting his head on Tadashi's lap and peacefully reading his book while the brunette stroked his hair, preferably humming. That was heaven. Not that he was ever going to admit that aloud though! But right now, sitting on the couch without the comfortable softness of his human pillow and spending more than thirty minutes while not progressing even one page and the brunets humming is bloodily destroyed by the constant screaming –  _Oh God!_

Truth be told, Tsukishima Kei was definitely not a kid's man. He only loved his own children, and what was wrong with that? Just because he did not want to get along with all those spoiled brats, it did not mean that he'd not do anything for his children. He'd die for them, literally. His little princess Yachi (2 yrs) was miraculously like the child Tadashi and him would make, if it were possible. She got Kei's looks and Tadashi's nature as everyone else stated. Shouyou (3 yrs), on the other hand, his precious ball of happiness, was nothing like either of them with his carrot colored hair and seven people energy. He was proud of both of them and put up with every mess they made, like when Shouyou would run around the house making either "Gwaaah" or "Fuwaah" noises and force quiet little Yachi to join him. Other than that, they were both perfectly nice kids. But this Tobio guy! "Tchh!"

He carefully closed the hardback cover of his bible and put it on the shelf. Whenever this guy was around, it was always louder. The kid himself did not make much noise, but somehow he made Shouyou nine people energetic if that was even possible! Mostly he would not say anything, so Sho would force him to speak which always ended with loud voices. Otherwise, he would say something that'd make Sho angry which again led to same result. Right now, their attention switched from animal plush to a small volleyball stuffed with cotton.

 

Tsukishima walked to the kitchen to observe the progress. Tadashi was stirring a soup once in a while adding some mountain amount of vegetables.

"What is with that fourteen different ingredient devil's soup?" Kei asked with astonishment.

"Devil's soup?" Tadashi laughed. "Oikawa-san said that Tobio-kun would only drink this soup, so –"

"Haah?" Tsukishima interrupted. "Then why the hell didn't he prepare it beforehand for his precious son? Is he trying to bankrupt my kitchen?"

"Hsssh, Tsukki! He can hear you!"

"Like I care!"

"Tsukki! Oikawa-san had to leave urgently to check his parents. What's wrong with doing a favor? Besides, the kids like to play Tobio-kun."

Tsukki sighed helplessly. He watched the living-room where the kids were playing. Yeah, they liked playing together, if all those noises were any indication! Kei folded his arms while leaning his back against the kitchen counter to have a better observation of Tobio-kun.

"Seriously, look at this guy Tadashi. He is an exact copy of Iwaizumi. Look how he frowns!"

"And I was wondering why you two still aren't good friends," Tadashi commented slyly.

Kei ignored his teasing more because he was so focused on the crow-haired little boy.

"I'll certainly never let him get near Yachi," he said then, sending warning glares to the kid in question.

"Well-." Tadashi lowered the heat of the soup and turned to looked at the kids to observe the situation. His face is lit with a grin as he continued, "Maybe he's not interested in Yachi."

"What are you suggesting?" Kei growled. "No way my son would end up with a gloomy guy as him!"

"Tsukki! Stop calling a 3-year-old kid gloomy. It's rude."

"Hmmpf! It is the truth." The blond shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, come on." Tadashi pushed him softly. "Step out the kitchen and play with them."

The brunette stopped when he saw a mischievous smile curling into Kei's lips. And in a moment, he found his waist completely locked with Tsukki's arm. Tadashi shivered as the blond whispered into his ear, "How about I play with my favorite toy, huh?"

"T- Tsukki, the kids –"

"Shh. They are quiet."

"A- and don't you find it strange?"

 _No, I don't or rather I don't want to_ , Tsukki thought. He was completely enjoying Tadashi blushing under his small kisses and he was about to complete the perfect path from neck to lips – _Oh, well, why are they looking so red and inviting_ – yeah, he was really about to reach them and –

"Shooo, your papa is doin something to Tada!"

"Huuhh, papa whatcha doin?"

Kei's arms were removed quickly like he was caught doing something guilty. "Actually, I couldn't do anything thanks to your precious Tobio-kun," he snarled inaudibly between his teeth.

This. Tobio. Guy.

Well, they were quite a sight: three pairs of eyes opened big with suspicion watching them. Tadashi laughed warmly - possibly at how pure they were. "Sweet-heart, papa was doing nothing bad. He was just kissing me."

"Kissin?", Shoyuo asked curiously.

Tadashi nodded and planted a very soundly kiss on Kei's cheek, "Just like this."

"You didn't need to demonstrate," Kei murmured blushing. Why these small kisses still turn his face red even after all these years together, he had no idea. _How naïve._

Tadashi grinned and turned to the kids. "See?"

Shouyou nodded in excitement. "Oh, that's it. We kiss each other all the time, right papa?" he said happily.

"Yeah," Tadashi confirmed. "So Tobio-kun, I am sure your parents kiss you as well?"

Tobio averted his eyes shyly mumbling, "Tooru kisses me and papa ... a lot."

"See? Because people kiss others when they really really like them!"

Somehow Tobio's cheeks reddened much more than before when he almost whispered, "Is it alright to kiss Sho, then?"

"Hell no!" Tsukki growled.

"Tsukki!" Tadashi raised one of his eyebrows as a warning.

"I knew this guy was up –," Kei began to insist but failed miserably at it.

"Why don't you ask Sho himself?" Tadashi smiled courageously to Tobio.

Tobio nodded silently then somehow caught Shouyou's small hands in his just as much small palms. "Can I … kiss you?"

Now Shouyou's eyes were even bigger than before and his cheeks were the same color of his hair. "Umm… yeah," he said finally offering his cheek.

Well, exactly this moment, betrayed by his own son, Kei turned his head to investigate the kitchen tiles as if he were seeing them for the first time so as not to witness this terrible scene! But apparently the play had not finished yet.

"Tobio, kiss Yachi too?" Shouyou asked.

"Never," Kei objected angrily. 

"No, don't wanna!" was Tobio's exact answer to Kei's relief.

"Huuh, why? Don't like him," Shouyou cried which made Yachi's eyes fill with tears as well. 

Then it all started again. Madness.

 

**

 

They were in their bed. Finally. The kids were sleeping soundly mostly because they were totally worn out. Perfect. A little peace.

"I'm glad that Oikawa-san's parents are alright. He was so worried," Tadashi started. "Didn't Tobio-kun look sad while leaving Shouyou? It was so cute!"

"No, it was not." Kei turned to his side to see him.

Well Tadashi looked much more tired than he was. Even though his smile was no less bright than always. _So unfair_.

"You are being mean!" The brunette pretended to look upset.

"I thought that's how you like me," Kei stated which obviously caught Tadashi off-guard. The blonde smiled victoriously.

"Yeah, I like my man tall, blond, and utterly mean," Tadashi giggled.

He then wore his soft caring smile with a bit of guilt hidden behind his lips. Kei knew all of his expressions and what each of them meant. Even so, Tadashi always came up with something to surprise him. That was what he liked about him most.

""Umm… Kei, sorry and thank you about today," Tadashi blurted out.

"Why?" Kei asked puzzled. Yet another one of those moments. Seriously.

"Because you waited for that book to arrive for so long and I made you babysit the whole day. Though, kids really enjoyed playing with you!"

"Idiot, I enjoyed myself as well." Kei chuckled and give him a soft pat in the head.  _You're so Tadashi._

"Even while playing with Tobio-kun?" the brunette asked playfully.

"I am not going to answer that."

They both burst into laughs.

"Thank you as well." Kei said then, softly stroking Tadashi's long locks. "You had to do all the house-chores. Though, preparing his majesty's menu was the most hardest, I assume."

"Yeah. I kinda feel sorry for their housekeeper," Tadashi pouted. Then his eyes lighted with sudden smile. "Kei, I have a great idea!"

"What's it?" Kei smiled not helping it.

"I'll make your favourite cake tomorrow and then take the kids to the park. So you'll have plenty of quiet time to read your book! What do you think? Perfect, isn't it?"

 _This idiot._ He had no idea, did he? How could he expect him to be happy without his beloved ones around?

"I can read my book at park." Kei commented coldly.

"T-Tsukki, really!? Are you sure?" Tadashi asked with a childish amazement.

It was yet another thing that Kei liked so much, that how Tadashi call him "Tsukki" when he was really excited.

"Of course, idiot. Then we can go to a café all together!"

"Thank you Tsukki. That's sounds perfect!"

Yeah, that was all it took to make this stupidly naive guy happy. Oh God, he was so happy himself. He suddenly kissed Tadashi.

"What was that for?" the brunette asked with eyes opened big.

"Geez, you really are helpless. People kiss others when they really really like them, Tadashi!"


	2. To Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio. The Evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something lurking in my head, so here. I thank the tumblr user [holosexualpan for beta'ing! ](http://holosexualpan.tumblr.com/)  
> Caution: excessive amount of sillines.

“Papaa, I don’ wanna wear this!” Shouyou protested as loud as ever, locking his arms in front of his chest.

Kei nervously fiddled with his glasses as his patience was wearing thin after god-knows how many failed attempts of fitting the small coat on his son’s chubby little arms.

It was yet another ordinary Saturday in the Tsukishima household: Kei making silent prayers to the Gods to spare him a just one peaceful weekend while dealing with Shouyou’s  (4.5 yrs) antics whereas Tadashi dressing Yachi (3.5 yrs) up with a bunch of pink frilly things – which Kei didn’t even imagine how one got into, so practically that’s why he had to dress Shouyou. Every. Single. Time.

As he made a mental note to search for youtube video tutorials on how to dress your daughter with super frilly things, - no he wasn’t going to ask help from Tadashi - Kei sighed miserably and tried once more. “It’s cold Shouyou, so you have to”.

“Nooo, don’t wanna! Tadaa please?”

Of course, the little bean wouldn’t listen. And of course he would plead help from his other dad. Right. Shouyu’s small mouth twisted in a sad way and his eyes looked like a lost puppy, which Kei was immune to, though for Tadashi, it was a lost cause.

Tadashi stopped halfway putting Yachi’s  socks on (which apparently you have to fold outside for the flowery lacey thing to be seen, mind you) to observe the situation. The small smile on his face grew only larger as he took in the sight of blonde and ginger tangled together.

“My two most favorite boys in the world!”, he sighed happily.

Kei rolled his eyes with a second-hand embarrassment as Tadashi sent a flying kiss to them, which made Shouyou jump to catch the kiss accompanied by happy little giggle fit.  “But why won’t you wear your coat sunshine?” Tadashi went on, taking advantage of sweetened mood.

“Becoz  its not cool.” Shouyou declared, looking disappointedly to the poor thing in Kei’s hands.  

Cool was Shouyou’s second favorite word nowadays. The first one was of course the ever notorious Gwoosh or something like that. Not that they did not try to decipher – Tadashi, god bless his sweet soul- tried too hard since it might or might not have to do with this little book, or the Book, as Kei referred to it, where you put your child’s first and favorite things into. Seriously the brunette was really into that thing for the first year, Kei just couldn’t bring himself to put some sense into him.

“Hmm.. But it’s black and orange just like the uniform little giant wears, right?” Tadashi tried to reason.

The little giant aka the ‘super cool’ (as Shouyou defined) ace of the Karasuno volleyball team, was the honorable fifth member of the family since the little bean watched his first volleyball game in real life. 5 months to be exact. The effect hadn’t worn off yet. Despite,   it might not be an underestimation that the little giant was becoming an important rival to his authority - much to Kei’s disappointment. On the upside, mention of “the little giant” was a great blackmail material to both of the adults’ pleasure.

(Like, if Shouyou is not eating his vegetables, remind him that he would not be as strong as the little giant. If he is not behaving well, then tell him the little giant would be so disappointed with him and so on. )

“Yeah b-but” Shouyou, -not surprisingly- less enthusiastic now from before, tried to go on with a stutter.

“And you were so happy when we first bought it?”

“Yeah but .. um.. b-because Tobio said -“

“Oh. Tobio. “ Kei sneered. “I should have guessed!”

“I like Tobio” Yachi squeed happily from Tadashi’s lap, earning herself two grins and a big pout. She was in full costume now! Ten points to Tadashi, zero to Kei.

“What did Tobio say darling?” Tadashi asked softly, ignoring his grumpy big kid. He carefully parted Yachi’s hair into two equal sides, and started braiding.

“He said.. “The little red head huffed, “he said I look like a bird in this!!”

“And why didn’t you tell him to go f-“

“Tsukki! Oh my god, f word Tsukki” Tadashi shouted in a hushed whisper, eyes wide with shock.

“What’s f word daddy?” which, it appeared, was not low enough for Yachi’s sharp little kiddie ears.

“ Find” Tsukishima emphasized, “find another human-looking friend to play with, Shouyou?”

“Nice save captain” lip-synched Tadashi, still not approving.

“No, papa, I don’t want Tobio to play with someone else!”

Kei’s frown deepened ten-fold. Why on earth his precious son and that weirdo (aka Tobio) were still friends, he had no idea. They were constantly fighting whenever they seem to have chance but somehow they hadn’t had the “big fight” which Kei has been secretly praying to happen soon. He didn’t want them to grow to be the childhood friends once he and Tadashi had been, God forbid.

“I don’t see why looking like a bird is a bad thing?” Tadashi interrupted Kei’s train-wreck of thoughts. Seriously, why would a simple task as wearing a coat require this much conversation?

“It isn’t ?” Shouyou asked, eyes filling with somehow hope.

“It sounds pretty much a weird thing to say to me, Tadashi” Kei intervened.

“Umm, but you see,” Tadashi continued much louder, trying too hard to not to lose his composure,  “birds are cute and fluffy and-

“I don’t wanna be cute” The small red bean protested.

“Yeah, who wants to be called cute?” Kei added in a stoic voice.

Oh God. Tadashi was totally losing it now.  Kei disguised his laugh as a lame cough just in time!

He didn’t intend to tease his lover, but he couldn’t help himself  as the red sploshes on Tadashi’s were growing exponentially and his brows furrowing in that absolutely cute way and his lips.. Did he say cute?

“I like cute” A tiny sweet voice participated.

“I like cute, too Yachi!”  Tadashi sent daggers to Kei’s way – probably, no undoubtly for making things harder than it already was and  which also had the undertones of ‘I’m trying to help you, douche’.

What Kei didn’t expect was the line Tadashi added much too quietly. “And your dad liked cute too once!”

Oh no. Did he land on a mine?

Their eyes met for while, Tadashi’s green ones darker with disappointment and Kei’s honey ones were surprised at the sight. Tadashi finally broke the gaze and turned to Shouyou asking,  “And the birds can fly right?”

Shouyou froze for a second –was that even possible?- and furrowed his brows like he was so deep in a thought and murmuring some gibberish along with “right, fly” and then started jumping with a newly found joy and launched himself to Tadashi’s lap crushing Yachi in the process.

“Gwaah, dad you are so smart!”

“Yeah? So what Tobio actually said is a good thing, right?” Tadashi supplied with a hope.

“Yeah!” Shouyou agreed with more than enough enthusiasm. “Birds can fly! Tobio is smart too papa!”

“Yeah, right” nodded Tadashi, with a relieved sigh.

The three were tangled right now, making kissing noises and giggling while Kei was alone in the other side like there was an invisible wall separating him from the happy side. And somehow the luckiest person of this equation was Tobio. The evil.

Tadashi motioned him to join them, but he refused taking Tobio’s win over him to heart.  “Wow. I’m totally blown by the conclusion.” He  sneered instead. “And why do you have to be on that sneaky little crow’s side every single time Tadashi?”

“You mean Tobio?” The brunette asked, voice muffled by the laughter under the tickle attack of the little monsters.  “Why are so against him Kei? He is just a kid.”

“He might be a shape shifter.”

“Really?” Tadashi sat straight, taking one child under one arm and lifting one eyebrow quizzically.

“What’s sheepshhesh-- daddy?”

“Seriously Tadashi, they might be all aliens and I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Alieeeeens?” Shouyou interrupted with animatedly.  “I saw a huuuge alien poster on Tobio’s house. It was so green and ugly!”

“See, it’s Tobio’s grandpa Shouyou.” Kei supplied in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Woww, really papa?”

“No Shouyou, your papa is joking.”  “And you mister, half of our library consists of books about creatures that lived what 200 million years ago!”

“That’s.. that’s irrelevant” Really cruel.

“I don’t want to continue this conversation”

“Because you know inside, that it might be true.”

“Just shut up,  Kei!”

Rest of the minutes passed in a silence. Shouyou silently tugged Kei’s arm, informing him that his majesty is now ready to wear his coat. Yachi’s braids turn into flawless pieces of art.

As the silence grow, none of the so-called adults made no attempt to speak or move. Shouyou looked blankly to his fathers, eyes darting between them in a pure childish surprise that melted Kei’s heart just the right amount. Enough to break the ice Tobio the evil freezed.

“Um just so you know..” Kei started.

“I certainly don’t want to know Kei” The brunette interrupted.

“I have an apology”

That made Tadashi interested. “Is that so?”

“Right.”

“We are all ears, then.”

“We are ears papa?”

“It means we’re listening, sweetheart”

“Oh”

“So” Kei started clearing his throat loudly to start but stopped short, suddenly realizing Yachi’s small hands holding his hands.

“Papa, your brave!”

“Huh?” Kei asked.

“Your brave papa!” Yachi was smiling that precious smile while reaching out with her pretty chubby hands – saying hold me.

“Is that so?” Kei asked, hugging his girl to his chest.

“Yes, brave people say sorry” Shouyou supplied with excitement.

“I said that?” Kei looked Tadashi to confirm, but he just pointed the girl in his arms.

Yachi nodded.

Wow. This Saturday took such an unexpected turn. His glasses weren’t foggy no.  “Thank you for reminding me princess” he added with not-so-broken voice and kissed the perfectly braided golden hair.

“We are ears papaaaaa!” Shouyou decleared. Kei laughed softly just as Tadashi hugged Shouyou behind, two giggling manicly.

“Yeah right, so kids, .. Um. it’s really bad to tell lies, right? And I did a bad thing.. and lied to you.”

Somehow the mood changing instantly – and seeing the kids’ (and Tadashi’s) shocked faces made him hurt. He cleared his throat once more.

“I said “I don’t like cute”, but it wasn’t true because I really.. really  like cute things.” He made sure he made eye contact with his pretty fragile lover. “See you father was really cute back then, he is still, ehmm.. cute. Very. Much. So, it’s not a bad thing, Shouyo.  Yachi and Shouyo are cute, too! Actually the cutest. Three of you.”

He was certain now that Tadashi’s eyes glittering just as always his cheeks weren’t actually red. Maybe not that red. But.

His further embrassment saved by his little angel wrapping her arms around his neck, peppering kisses to his cheek, saying “You are cute too papa!”. The naughty duo joined them with their merciless tickle and kiss attacks. Somehow in the mess of tangled limbs and laughters, his lovers lips found his whispering sweet nothings.

What a Saturday indeed.

A certain laughter came to sudden halt then, and Shouyou stood and looked his family with proud and happy eyes – the eyes of a man who just discovered a land, and declared:

“Oh, I think Tobio is cute too then!”

  



End file.
